kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurokage Troopers
The were an unknown group of Armored Riders that were the exact copy of Ryoji Hase's Kurokage suit, with the exception of the Rider Indicator, different colors in the Armor Part, and a silver belt strap as opposed to a yellow one. They are employed by the Yggdrasill Corporation. Megahex was able to bring the troopers back to life in a new form known as Mecha Kurokages. History Via the data of Ryoji Hase as Kurokage, these Rider troops appear where their mission is to silence everyone to the secrets which are hidden beyond Yggdrasill by destroying the lingering evidence of the Helheim forest. Later, in a holographic room, Kurokage Troopers were used to help Zangetsu Shin test his new power. The Kurokage Troopers appeared again and capture Baron after he is defeated by Zangetsu Shin, followed by Kouta moments later after Ryoji's death. Two Kurokage Troopers brought Kaito and Kouta to Yggdrasill's headquarters, later taking them to a cell. When the two were freed by Mitsuzane, six Kurokage Troopers came to apprehend the trio. After a brief scuffle, Kaito transformed into Baron to fight them as Kouta and Mitsuzane ran off in different directions. Mitsuzane was soon after met by three Kurokage Troopers on Dandeliners, transforming into Ryugen to face them. While Gaim and Baron escaped, about three Kurokage Troopers chase them in the forest before being defeated by the duo. When informed by Takatora that Gaim and Baron will plan a raid on Yggdrasill's lab, the Kurokage Troopers led by Sid overpowers Gaim and Baron via Tulip Hoppers. However, when Gaim and Baron planned on a second attack, he uses his own Tulip Hopper and Baron uses two Dandeliners to defeat the Kurokage Troopers and destroy their Tulip Hoppers. Later two Kurokage Troopers that was protecting the crack that leads to Yggdrasill Tower were defeated by Kaito. Meanwhile three Kurokage Troopers helped Ryugen fight two Elementary Inves in a tunnel. After the Inves were defeated and the crack closed up, two of the Kurokage Troopers burned the Helheim plants that came from the crack. Several Kurokage Troopers were among the Yggdrasill personnel who were attacked by Kamen Rider Idunn. Sometime later, 12 Kurokage Troopers, supervised by Marika and Ryoma, were stationed to protect a crack from Inves trying to reach Earth from the Helheim side. They fought the first wave as Kouta and Mitsuzane arrived. After defeating the wave, they turned their weapons to Kouta when he revealed himself to them. As Kouta and Ryoma were talking, a second wave of Inves attacked and they fought and defeated them. A third wave came, now with the assistance of Gaim, fought them. After the Inves were defeated and the crack closed, Kouta steals Yoko's Peach Energy Lockseed, 3 tried to stop him from getting away but were unsuccessful. The rest of the Kurokage Troopers try to go after Kouta from going to the crack of the HQ but Ryoma tells them to let him go. Later, 12 other Kurokage Troopers who were guarding the HQ crack tried to stop Gaim but he got past them. Three of the Kurokage Troopers who were in the base tried to fight Gaim but were defeated by him. Later, as Gaim goes through the hallway to destroy the Scalar System control room, two Kurokage Troopers tried to stop him but were also defeated followed by another two. attacking Gaim Kachidoki Arms.]] When Gaim landed on top of Yggdrasill Tower in his new Kachidoki Arms, ready to destroy the Scalar System, a group of dozens of Kurokage Troopers on Dandeliners came to stop him. They began bombarding him with gunfire from a distance but were unable to pierce his extremely powerful armor. Pulling out Kachidoki Arms' weapon, the DJ Gun, Gaim fought back against the Kurokage Troopers who tried to encircle him but were all taken down with their Dandeliners destroyed. A remaining group of Kurokage Troopers came up on the roof and tried to fight him but were quickly blown away by his battle flags. A group of Kurokage Troopers were guarding the research camp by the crack in the Helheim Forest when they were attacked by a horde of Elementary Inves led by the Overlord Demushu. Fortunately, Overseer Kureshima was nearby and fought back the Inves with them as Zangetsu Shin, the Kurokage Troopers were later aided by Armored Rider Bravo as Gaim and Zangetsu Shin fought against Demushu. A group of Kurokage Troopers as well as four Suika Arms units were used to test the power of the android body Hakaider, which Ryoma Sengoku had transplanted his brain into. They were easily defeated by Ryoma, who had grown an urge to destroy as Hakaider. Fortunately for the fallen Kurokage Troopers, Marika intervened and stopped the test. When Demushu arrived in Zawame City and started attacking, Ryoma sent out the Kurokage Troopers on their Dandeliners to capture the Overlord Inves. Led by Marika, they interrupted the battle between Demushu and Gaim (Kachidoki Arms) and then attacked Gaim under orders from Ryoma to take him out so he didn't defeat the Overlord. Demushu blew away the Kurokage Troopers so he could take down Gaim himself, knocking him out of his transformation before being attacked by Baron, who rescued Kouta. With Baron escaping, Demushu attacked Marika and the Kurokage Troopers, Ryoma then told his forces to ignore them and focus on capturing the Overlord. With the troopers on the ground using a refractive smokescreen to blind Demushu, the Dandeliners moved in and started their assault. However, the smoke soon cleared and Demushu was able to defend himself against the Dandeliner attack. Ordered by Ryoma to capture the Overlord at all costs never mind a few casualties, Marika and the infantry stood their ground against Demushu before assistance arrived in the form of Kaito and Zack who transformed into Baron Lemon Energy and Knuckle. With Baron and Knuckle fighting back the Overlord, Ryoma used this opportunity to send in three Dandeliner units to launch a fly-by aerial strike. However, this only suceeded in getting the Riders off Demushu, allowing him to blast back and escape. With Yggdrasill no longer able to conceal their activities from the public, the Kurokage Troopers made patrols around Zawame to find Demushu while incinerating any Elementary Inves that they encountered. However, the situation took a turn for the worse when another Overlord, Redyue, arrived through the crack in Yggdrasill's HQ leading a massive army of Inves. With the Yggdrasill Tower completely infested inside and outside with Helheim flora, Ryoma deserting Yggdrasill, and Zawame facing a full-scale invasion of Inves, the remaining Kurokage Troopers fled, leaving Yoko to side with the Beat Riders. Presumably the Kurokage Troopers were disbanded following the evacuation of Zawame City and subsequent outlawing of the Yggdrasill Corporation as a terrorist organization. Takatora later reveals the Kurokage Troopers had been completely decommissioned and their Drivers disposed of, save for one Driver and Matsubokkuri Lockseed kept as a precautionary measure, which would be taken by Hideyasu Jonouchi to battle Kamen Rider Jam and the Grasshopper Monster. One year after Kaito's death, Shura somehow got a hold on Sengoku Driver blueprints and was able to create a pair, allowing two of his Neo Baron henchmen to become Kurokage Troopers. They were eventually destroyed by Black Baron's Spear Victory finisher while battling Knuckle. Alternate timelines Sengoku Rider War (Gyro Mode) in Baron's army.]] (Yoroi Mode) in Zangetsu and Ryugen's army.]] In a potential future, several Armored Riders who were presumably Kurokage Troopers appeared in Suika Arms among the Inves armies of Baron as well as Zangetsu and Ryugen in the Sengoku Rider War. Baron's Suika Arms Riders were in Gyro Mode as his army engaged Gaim and his army of Inves, while the Suika Arms Riders in Zangetsu and Ryugen's army, which stood neutral and observed, were in Yoroi Mode. Soccer World In this alternate world created by Lapis, the Kurokage Troopers still existed to serve Yggdrasill. After Takatora became influenced by the Golden Fruit, he assembled the army against Oren and Hideyasu's private militia. All Kurokage Troopers died after the battle with no surviving members. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis The Kurokage Troopers appear as Common Enemies in this game. This is the first time these troops uses flamethrower guns to attack the players. The mid-bosses version of these troops utilizes Suika Arms (sans its Gyro Mode) and rides Tulip Hopper. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, the Kurokage Troopers' forms are called . Their Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces before every transformation, while their personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, the Kurokage Troopers can activate one of three finishing moves based on their current Arms form: , , or . is the Kurokage Troopers' default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during the Kurokage Troopers' transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when they change Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Unlike the original Armored Riders, the Kurokage Troopers' Ride Wear isn't identifiable through their Sengoku Driver's faceplate due to using mass-produced Sengoku Drivers. As a result, the Rider Indicator is blank. However, it can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Blank Faceplate.png|Blank Rider Indicator - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 203 cm *'Rider Weight': 102 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 6 t *'Kicking Power': 10.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 26 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6 seconds is Kurokage's cone-based armored default form. Accessed through the Matsubokkuri Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. This form debuts in episode 12. While assuming Matsubokkuri Arms, the Kurokage Troopers don the and their Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu. In this form, the Kurokage Troopers' punching power is on par with that of Gaim in Ichigo Arms, and can kick at the same power as Gaim in all of his Arms. Their jump height and running speed are slightly lower than Gaim in Orange Arms. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 12, 14-16, 19, Gaim Gaiden: Zangetsu, Gaim 22, 23, 27, 30-32, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim Gaiden: Knuckle - Suika= Suika Arms 1= |-| 2= is the Kurokage Troopers' watermelon-based mecha form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with an unspecified visor. This form debuts in episode 30. While assuming Suika Arms, the Kurokage Troopers don the and their Arms Weapon is the Suika Sojinto. This form can also interchange into three modes. * : Suika Arms' warrior mode, which equips the Kurokage Troopers with the Suika Sojinto for combat. * : Suika Arms' watermelon mode, which encases the Kurokage Troopers' entire bodies to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. * : Suika Arms' flight mode, which allows the Kurokage Troopers to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Suika Arms is the most massive Arms Change, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Yoroi Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Odama Mode and Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Suika Lockseed's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. This form is exclusive to Gaim Episode 30 }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device. Unlike the Armored Riders, the Kurokage Troopers use the mass-production model of the Sengoku Driver that can be used by anyone without having to be initialized and locked to one person and the belt color is silver. *Lockseeds - Gives access to the Kurokage Troopers' Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Kagematsu - Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon **Suika Sojinto - Kurokage Suika Arms' personal weapon in Yoroi Mode *Flamethrower gun - A gun which emits fire that is used to erase the evidence of the Helheim Forest. It is primarily used for burning the Helheim flora near a random crack that has contaminated the area surrounding it, it is powerful enough to incinerate an Elementary Inves. *Blaster gun - Used by several Kurokage Troopers who were attacked by Kamen Rider Idunn. Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Tulip Hopper - One of the Kurokage Troopers' Rider Machines **Dandeliner - One of the Kurokage Troopers' Rider Machines *Unnamed Motorcycle - A non-Lock Vehicle motorcycle developed by the Yggdrasill in the alternate world that Lapis created. It had no extra functions other than built-in machine guns. Notes *The Kurokage Troopers are Gaim's equivalent to the Riotroopers (their goggles are even akin to the Riotroopers' sunglasses), or ZECTroopers, though are more powerful than both of them. *The Kurokage Troopers are the first Armored Riders to utilize a weapon that was not exclusive to their Arms (the flamethrower gun). Though if a Tullip Hopper is considered a weapon and a vehicle, then the latter is considered the first. *The Matsubokkuri Arms being selected as the primary armor for Yggdrasill's soldiers may be due to the fact that the Matsubokkuri Lockseed is the most commonly found Lockseed (second only to the Himawari Lockseed, which cannot produce an Arms armor or weapon), though this also means it is the weakest usable Lockseed and Arms. Coincidently, the resulting armor of the Matsubokkuri Arms is modeled after Japanese footsoldiers. *In Battride War Genesis, the Kurokage Troopers' belt straps are yellow prototypes instead of silver mass-produced models. *In the English version of Kamen Rider Cimax Scramble, Kurokage Troopers are named Black Shadow Troopers instead of Kurokage Troopers. Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Kurokage, as well as Gaim, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro: **1 - "Waza no Ichigō, Let's go!" **2 - "Chikara no Nigō, Let's go!" **Riderman - "Kagakusha Met On!" **ZX - "Jūgō Cyborg Ninja! **Black - "Seiki Oh Black Sun!" **Shin - "Kaizou Heishi Level 3!" **J - "Shingeki Jumbo Formation!" **Shocker - "Jigoku no gundan on Parade! Eeeee!" **Great Leader - "Shihaisha of the World!" **Shocker Rider Number 1 - "Nise no Hero, Dead Go!" **Kabuto - "Ten no Michi My Way!" **Den-O - "Iza Climax!" ***Den-O Climax Form - "Denkamori Climax!" **Decade - "Hakaisha on the Road!" **Skull - "Otoko-michi Hardboiled!" **Fourze - "Seishun Switch On!" (Despite being canonically used by Zangetsu) **Wizard - "Shabadoobi Showtime!" ***Wizard Infinity Style - "Kirakira Infinity!" **Gaim - "Fruits Gaim/Yoroi Musha on Parade!" **Drive - "Hitoppashiri iza Together!" References ru:Солдаты Курокаге Category:Gaim Riders Category:Rider Troops Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders